Young Love
by BladeBliss
Summary: Fan fic involing me finding love in the castle at the center of the Labyrinth


Young Love  
By Adrian Bliss  
  
The castle at the center of the Labyrinth loomed far above my simple human form as i made my hurried way into its many rooms and corridors in search of my beloved companion, the courageous knight and hero of many a tale,Sir Didymus. I had rarely entered the castle other than to meet my friend from his meetings with sunset city's war councilor, and with the city being so peaceful since the reign of Queen Sarah had began, the last time i had reason to enter the castle was at last year's festival of independence. Now as i searched the halls i truly wished i had more time in which to admire the finery that surrounded me. As a simple solider of the queens personal guard i was unused to the magnificent paintings of the sprawling Underground landscape which reached from ceiling to floor, the fine velvet curtains that draped at the sides of each grand window like guards on duty or the huge crystal chandeliers that held one hundred candels each. So armored with such elegance that i, as astounding as it may sound, failed to notice the hulking form Ludo, one of Queen Sarah's closest companions and walked into the massive beast as if he were but a brick wall.  
"oh, my goodness Sir Ludo, please except my apologies dear Sir only i was Looking for Sir Didymis, please could you tell me if you've seen him on your travels around the castle only we were to meet at the solider barracks, as you may know he has taken it upon himself to train me so that i too may become a knight as courageous as he is himself"  
As the large beast took this in i noticed the, slight sign of amusement that played in the friendly creature's eyes as i commented on Sir Didymis' courage.  
"Ludo brother up.. stairs...bal..caney" the beast carefully articulated the words.  
"Why thank you Sir Ludo, i am forever in your debt"  
And with that i moved around the huge form of Ludo and made may way towards the main stairs but as i approached my breath was once again taken from me.  
"Goodness"i thought "even the stairs are more beautiful than i could of imagined" .  
The Banisters were made from solid oak and beautifully varnished and the ends where shaped in to the most extraordinarily detailed cravings of owls in flight. The effect of the carvings was that of the birds truly swooping towards you and was as mesmerizing as it was frightening.   
I continued on my way toward and up the stairs. I found myself stepping daintily so not to damage the exquisite royal red carpet that adorned the stairs, this was ridicules of course as all types of creatures some as big as Sir Ludo passed up and down the stair case many times a day.  
My mind snapping back to the task at hand a wave of panic began to creep into my mind. Every one knew of Sir Didymis' habits and how punctual he always was, to him not being punctual was a sign of dishonor and again, everyone knew he would rather die than let that happen.  
I looked to the valiant knight as a, as strange as it my sound, a farther. Having been a orphan from birth i grew up in the city barracks always watch the men training in everyway of combat. One day, around my fifthteenth birthday i had over heard Sir Didymis recounting one of his many tales of bravery and i sat spellbound by his stories hours after everyone else had left. Obviously my enthusiasm for his tales had made an impression because as soon as he heard i was a orphan and yet desperately wished to one day become a knight he took it upon himself to be my personal trainer and guardian, i was of course honored and deeply touched by his kindness. I smiled at the fond memories of our first day at training, after watching the soldiers and knights in the barracks for so long i was a natural with a sword and Sir Didymis and many other knights had been at my skill at such a tender age.   
Now, four years later we had grown as close as a farther and son could and i had become a skilled swords man and my foster Farther had become very proud of me. It was now that the panic once again surged in side of me, what if he had been injured in some way or taken ill in four years he had never missed a appointment for training.  
I made for the first door i came to, knowing that all rooms upon this floor where studies and libraries and so would not be encroaching on anyone's privacy. Pushing the large oak door aside the air caught in my throat at the sight i held before me, the world seemed to disolve around me and time itself stood still...  
Part two to follow soon......  
  
Bliss, A solider of the queens personal guard. 


End file.
